Slowly Fade Away
by spokadotz1
Summary: Everything has been destroyed. Friendships, Romances, Families, Houses, and Communities. I didn't want to say this..but I can't make promises after this. LOE and NILEY. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Trailer

_Trailer_

**What if you were famous?**

_Shows the Jonas Brothers on stage performing_

**What if you had a double life?**

_Shows Lola and Hannah taking off the wigs_

**What if one day your whole world comes crashing down?**

"Boys we're moving to Malibu."

_Shows the four brothers with stunned looks on their faces._

**And just when you think you've picked up all the pieces…**

"I love you Lilly,"

"I love you too Joe."

**…It just gets worse.**

"Malibu will be experiencing a possible tornado tonight."

_Shows the wind picking up._

"Miley!"

_Shows Lilly being pulled away from Joe._

"I love you daddy."

_Shows a destroyed part of Malibu where the six live._

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I can't make that promise."

**Find out in **Slowly Fade Away **Coming**** to a computer near you.**

**A/N: ****Yay****! Ok, ****It's**** short…but it's my first trailer and I didn't want to give everything away! I'm sorry. But please review and check out the story.**

With love…spokadotz1.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Yeah. I know I said it would be a while…but I'm bored…more than likely won't have school tomorrow…and loved how you guys reviewed! Thanks so much.**

**Ok, so, this chapter won't be vary eventful…you just need to bear with me. And there's more after what I said in the trailer…so don't worry. I'm planning on it being a long story.**

**Enjoy! Spokadotz1.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Joe's POV_

_"You know when the sun forgets to shine__I'll be there to hold you through the night,__We'll be running so fast! We could fly tonight._

_And even when we're miles and miles apart__You're still holding on to my heart,__I promise it will never be dark,__I know, we're inseparable."_

"Thank you Boston!" Kevin yelled into the microphone. Nick and I just stood there taking in the last of the concert high. That was our second encore of the night. Boston was defiantly an amazing city. All of the fans were still screaming. I had this big grin on my face that I knew was up on a giant screen somewhere behind me. I felt Kevin hit my shoulder to get off stage.

"That was an amazing show!" I said once we got backstage into the private VIP room, and must I say that I, Joe Jonas, is one very important person at a Jonas Brothers concert.

"Yeah it was." Nick said gulping down a bottle of water. Kevin just smiled, that is until our body guard came in.

"Here they come!" he yelled as I heard choruses of 'I love you Joe!' and 'Nick is such a stud muffin!' with the occasional 'OMJ it's Kevin Jonas!' Of course there's no problem with this at all. I love the fan support, I just wish I had more than two seconds off stage before it all started.

"Hello wonderful fans!" I said looking out the door at the numerous girls. I didn't see any I liked. "Here's Nick." Yeah, I got a weird look from everybody. Since when does Joseph Adam Jonas talk monotonously? Well, it all started a few weeks ago.

We were touring California. Every single concert was this blond girl who was there with a brunette girl that yelled 'I love you Nick!' What struck me odd though, was that the blond just stood there with her arms folded across her chest with a look of disgust on her face. When she looked me in the eyes, original I know, I got this shock feeling in my stomach. She was so…different. She wasn't a screaming fan girl that stalks my every move and knows what my locker number was in junior high. She was a girl that knew nothing except I was famous and good looking.

What?

Anyway…I never got to talk to her. Nick would give the brunette girl an autograph and they would leave. But now we're in Boston, which is nowhere near California. I guess I'll never see her again.

Right! The fans! I quickly signed a couple of autographs and took a couple of pictures before saying I had to go and closing the door.

"I'm guessing she's not out there?" Kevin asked picking up a chocolate chip cookie.

"Nope," I said grabbing the cookie out of his hand. He gave me a look. "What?" I sat down next to Nick.

"I'm tired! Why does mom always have to be late!?" As if right on cue Frankie and my mom came running through the door.

"That was odd," Kevin said looking at me who was counting the chocolate chips in the cookie. "Just eat it!"

"Well, I never," I said before going back to my counting.

"Mom has some news!" Frankie said stealing my cookie and taking a bite out of it.

"Boys, your brother is right," she said. I just stared at Frankie. How, rude!

"What is it mom?" Nick asked, my eyes still on the little seven year old.

"We're moving to Malibu." My mom blurted out. Kevin and Nick started going off on how big of a problem this would be.

"Stop," I yelled after about five minutes. "Let's talk about what's really on our minds right now…why did Frankie just steal my cookie!?" I yelled.

"Joe!" everybody responded. I got the look of hurt on my face.

"That really hurt, right here." I said pointing to where I thought my heart was.

"Joe the hearts on the other side," Nick said as I quickly moved my hand. My mom rolled her eyes.

Moving to Malibu? Maybe it would be fine. Maybe I would see _her_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Miley's POV – 1 week later_

"Bud, time to wake up," I heard my dad yell up the stairs. I looked at the clock, 8:37 on a Saturday morning. I groaned as I got out of bed. I slowly made my way to the closet and picked out a pair of green Bermuda shorts with pink, yellow, and white stripes to make it look somewhat like plaid, with a pink MTV shirt. I got a shower, got dressed and trudged downstairs.

"Hey Miley," Lilly said gulping down a mouthful of my dad's pancakes. She had on a pair or piper broken-in bootleg jeans and a dELiA's 'Don't be Trashy, Recycle' shirt.

"Hey Lilly, hungry," I asked.

"Vary," she laughed as I heard what sounded like a moving truck.

"Dad, did someone buy the house across the street?" I asked as he looked out the back door.

"Sure did bud, and after Lilly's feast, I want you to take over these brownies and invite them over for dinner."

"Sure thing Mr. Stewart," Lilly said. "What?" I gave her a look.

"Sure thing Mr. Stewart," I mocked in a retarded tone picking up the brownies and pulling Lilly out the door.

We made our way across the street where I saw a little kid yelling at a big moving guy.

"No, the toys go in the toy box upstairs! Not the one downstairs, that's for videogames!" he yelled as the guy walked away.

"Hey," I said as the little boy turned around with a sweet innocent little smile on his face, "I'm Miley, I live across the street and this is Lilly, my best friend. My dad made these brownies for you and your family. Is your mom home?" I asked with a little smile.

"Yeah, come on in." he said leading us through the front door. I heard what sounded like fighting upstairs. "Mom!"

"Yes Frankie?" a woman said coming out of the kitchen. "Oah, hello." She said reading Lilly's shirt. She let out a laugh.

"Hello, I'm Miley, I live across the street, and this is Lilly, my best friend." I said with a smile. "My dad made these for you." She accepted the brownies with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Miley, Lilly. I'm Denise, and tell your father I said thank you." She gave the little boy the tray told him strictly to put it on the counter. Not a second later a moving guy brought the tray in and gave it back to Denise who sighed.

"And her dad was also wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight." Lilly mentioned as the thought reappeared in my mind.

"We'd love too, oah, here, let me get the boys." She said walking over to the stairs. "Kevin! Joseph and Nick," it took me a minute but then it hit me. Those are the three names of the Jonas Brothers!

"Um, Denise, is your last name Jonas?"

"Yes it is dear, and this is Frankie." OMJ! My new neighbors are the Jonas Brothers.

_Joe's POV_

"Kevin! Joseph and Nick," my mom yelled up the stairs. Great, probably older people. Just what I need. I walked down the stairs looking at my feet.

"Boys meet Miley," my mom said gesturing toward the brunette, and Lilly, she said pointing at……_her._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Her.**__**I love that. So…review please! Longest chapter I have ever written by the way!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Call the cops! I'm being arrested for causing you guys to wait so long on a new chapter. I'm so sorry…but you guys were so great that I had to rewrite this chapter to make you guys review even better.**

**My friend Morgan is a major Jonas Brothers fan****..and**** I might get to go to the concert with her on the 17****th**** with our other really good friend! I'm excited, anyway, she really liked this chapter and even though she doesn't have an account this chapter and story goes out to her. Love you Morgan! ****Oah,**** and I love you reviewers too! ****Haha****…Spokadotz1.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Lilly's POV_

**A/N: ****Before**** we start, I already have this chapter written out so act like last chapter Miley asked about dinner too! Kay? Thanks! Now on with the story!**

"Oh my god." I said when I saw _him._ His name's Kevin?

"Hey, I'm Kevin," the older one introduced himself. So his name is Joseph? Lilly, likey.

"Hi, I'm Lilly, and this is Miley." I said introducing myself and Miles.

"I'm Nick," the younger one said looking at Miley.

"And I'm stunned," Joseph, or stunned, said looking at me.

"Nice to meet you Kevin, Nick, and uh-stunned," I replied giggling. Joseph just smiled.

"His name is Joseph Adam Jonas, but we all call him Joe," Frankie said stepping into the circle breaking Joe and I's eye contact.

"Joseph, I see." I whispered starting to like this Jonas brother a lot more.

"So what time for dinner Miley?" Denise asked.

"How about 6:30?" Miley asked in her sweet southern accent getting an even bigger smile out of Nick.

"Sounds perfect, see you then."

_Joe's POV_

OMJ! I'm eating dinner with _her _tonight. Or even better, I'm eating dinner with Lilly tonight. Lilly and Joe, or Joe and Lilly, Joseph liketh. When Miley and Lilly left Nick and Kevin followed me up the stairs.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kevin asked.

"She's beautiful," I smiled sitting down on my bed.

"Ooh, Joe's been bit by the love bug…thingy."

"Shut-up Nick, she's just…wow."

"Yup, he's been bit."

"Did anybody notice how much Miley looked like Hannah?" Nick asked.

"Who's Miley?" I thought aloud, "I only saw Lilly." Kevin threw a pillow at me as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well, there's no time for Frankie-ing around! I gotta get ready for my date with Lilly," I said freaking out a bit. I grabbed my pair of red pants with my white shirt and red jacket.

"Ok, Joe, one it's not a date, and two, you can wear jeans and a t-shirt." Nick said yanking my clothes out of my hands.

"Uh!" I grunted and folded my arms across my chest. "Fine," I grabbed my black shirt with random red writing all over it with a pair of dark skinny jeans. I got a shower, did my hair to make it look exactly like Joe Jonas'. How cool is that? Nah, that guys a loser, no, I'm thinking of his brother Nick. Anyway, I was ready to go see Lilly.

"Oh my god," I whispered aloud looking into the bathroom mirror.

What am I going to say?

_Lilly's POV_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" I yelled from Miley's 'Hannah Closet'. I'm sure the Jonas' could hear me in their house. Heck, I probably caused an earthquake.

"Lilly, I never knew you were such a fan-girl," Miley said yanking out a pair of white skinny jeans and a navy blue t-shirt with metallic pink turn tables and headphones all over it. She threw it at me while yanking out a black belt and shoving me into the bathroom. I quickly got a shower and got dressed after drying my hair.

When I got out of the bathroom Miley was already ready. I'm guessing she got her shower in her dad's bathroom. She had on a bright orange shirt with 'Fight for Your Right 2 Party' on it in different colors. Her jeans were dark and skinny just like mine, and her shoes were high top black converse. She had on a bunch of bangles on each wrist and her hair was curly.

She decided to do my hair plain and simple. First she straightened it, and then she put in blue and hot pink colorings. Then she crimped it all and put it in a high pony-tail. I had on a bunch of bangles and those rubber bracelets things from like, a year ago. We did our make-up and went downstairs to find a note from Mr. Stewart.

_Miley and Lilly,_

_Over at the Jonas' house, I left a bit early to help with dinner, just come on over there._

_Love Robby-Ray._

We grabbed our bags, both from American Eagle, and headed out the door. Tonight, Joe would totally be attracted to me.

**A/N: Ok, here I left you with part one of The Dinner Date. Let me know if you want more!**

**Ha. Just jacking with you, you totally deserve more than that so I'm just going to combine the chapters! You owe me extra in the reviews. I should be sleeping right now. ****Lol**** Spokadotz1.**

_Joe's POV_

"Ding, Dong." Erk! Lilly's here, just answer the door Joe. Ok, you can do this.

"Hello ladies," I said to a very nice looking Miley and a very hot looking Lilly. I totally gotta get her alone tonight. "Come on in." As they came into the house I noticed Miley ran off with Nick into the kitchen leaving Lilly standing there. Well, I didn't want her alone this quickly.

"Hey, uh, Joe? Earlier it was stunned so-"

"It's Joe. Lilly right?"

"Yeah, and nice to officially meet you Joe." She said extending her hand. I smiled and went to grab it. Right as we touched a shock went through my hands, and hers too obviously, because we both pulled our hands back.

"You want a tour of the house?" I asked rather quickly.

"I'd love one," she said even faster. I showed her the living room, bathroom, kitchen, dining room, computer room, office, and everything downstairs. Then I showed her both bathrooms upstairs, Frankie's room, Nicks room, Kevin's room, and my parents' room. Lastly I showed her my room.

"Gibson Les Paul! This is the exact same one I have? What did you name yours?" she asked once she saw my guitar. I kinda laughed.

"Bobert," I laughed and so did she. "Hey! It was Frankie's idea." I quickly defended myself. "What did you name yours?"

"Well, I haven't exactly…"

"No, seriously, what did you name it?"

"I named it after my dad, seeing as he gave it to me for my 14th birthday. I named it Al," she said as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry," I said understanding that her dad had died. I gave went and sat down by her on my bed and gave her a hug.

"It's ok," she said about five minutes later. She'd had her head buried in my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist. She looked me right in the eyes.

"So, Lilly, how long have you lived in Malibu?" I asked. I didn't want to take it to fast.

"My whole life," she said jumping up. "In pre-school I met my best friend Oliver Oscar Oken, or triple O, and he moved away two years ago. He lives in New York Now so it's just Miley and me. That's cool though, because we just became friends with this evil little kid named Rico, but he's actually not that bad." She said finally taking a breath. "Sorry, aren't you from New Jersey?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." She sat back down and it seemed like we talked for hours even though it had only been ten minutes. We already knew everything about each other, and to my surprise, she wasn't another fan girl. She though one of our songs was called Goodnight Hollywood. I had to explain to her it was _Goodnight and Goodbye_ and _Hollywood._ She laughed at herself and I laughed with her.

"Lilly," I said while she was admiring my guitar picks signed by many famous people like Hanson and Boys Like Girls.

"Yeah," she asked not turning around. I went up and stood behind her.

**A/N: ****Eeep**_**Here it comes…**_

"Is it ok if I kiss you?" she turned around to be met by my face. She smiled as I leaned in. When our lips collided it felt just like it had when I tried to shake her hand, and when she hugged me. She tasted like chilled summer watermelon. We only pulled away when we saw a camera snap.

"You've only known each other for a half an hour and you're already making out. Ready for dinner?" Nick asked. Miley was behind him.

"No, I'm not finished yet," Nick gave me a weird look, Miley smiled, and Lilly looked confused.

"Hey Lilly, wanna be called Joseph Adam Jonas' girlfr-"

"I'd love to," she said giving me another kiss. Miley was in awe and Nick looked grossed out. "Now I'm hungry," I said walking out of the room pulling Lilly with me.

She was defiantly my dream girl.

**A/N: Cheesy ending, but ****it's**** Joe. ****Haha**** had to be original. But honestly…was that moving ****to**** fast?**

**I'd really like your feedback so please review! And this is 5 pages on Microsoft Word! Ha.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**A/N: Ok, it's going to be a week later now. I promise I won't do this anymore in the story****I just have to this one time.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

_Miley's POV_

"I'm unusual, not so typical, way too smart to be waiting around-" my alarm clock rang at 6:00 Monday morning. Great, day one of the Jo-Bro's at a public high school…that Amber and Ashley attend.

"Come on Miley, get out of bed." I urged myself in almost a hoarse voice. I went to the closet and picked out a pair of dark, denim, Bermuda shorts that had holes in them. The shirt I picked was a plain white one with all the parts of NYC on it from Wet Seal. I quickly got a shower and got dressed when I was finished. My hair I dried and then curled it. I quickly ran downstairs to get my breakfast.

"Hey bud, blueberry or strawberry?" my dad asked talking about the pancakes.

"Strawberry, with the maple sausage," I mentioned before he asked. I ran to the tv to see what the Hannah news was.

"Hello, I'm Melanie Valatie her on Teen Talk. Your favorite pop-princess has once again sold all of her tickets for her next three Friday concerts. No word yet of who her opening-act will be, but according to her manager, it will be someone you'd never expect."

"Yeah, who'd expect Hannah Montana to have three shows with Boys Like Girls?" Jackson asked coming down the stairs.

"Exactly, pancakes are done kids." Daddy said turning off the stove. When we were done eating Jackson grabbed his car keys and we made our way to pick everybody up. It was 7:30, and school started at 8:30. Jackson pulled straight out of our driveway, and straight into the Jonas' drive way. I ran to the door.

"Miley, hang on I'll get the boys," Denise said opening the door. I smiled and just stood there. It was a perfect day, the high was supposed to be 73.

"Hey Miley," Nick said running out the door with a wink. He had on a light blue polo and a pair of jeans. Joe was next with everything falling out of his back-pack. He had on his 'special' hot pink polo and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Uh, Joe, you dropped a pen, notebook, pencil, piece of paper, money, and yeah." I said picking up everything he dropped from his red bag.

"Ugh, stupid Joe," he said grabbing the stuff and giving me half of a smile. He's become like a second brother to me in the past week, as with Kevin. Nick, let's say has become a special friend.

We all hopped in the car, Nick and Joe in the back, I was in the passengers, and a seat next to Joe for Lilly. When we got to her house she was doing some skate trick. She had on a pair of skinny, dark washed jeans, and a white shirt that said Best Friends and had a salt and pepper shaker on it. She hopped in the seat next to Joe.

On the way to the school I noticed that Joe had grabbed Lilly's hand. Aw, they are so cute! Joe had on his Joe Jonas Sunglasses and Lilly kept messing with them, using her free hand of course.

"Ok, we are here." Jackson said unlocking the doors and stepping out of the car. Here goes nothing. The four of us got out of the car in a line and immediately grabbed hands. We were going to help them face this horrible nightmare.

"Ok, schedule check," I said. Lilly and Nick had the same classes, and Joe and I had the same classes seeing as I was put up a grade level higher in everything but Biology, that in which Joe was put a grade lower.

"Alrighty Nick, let's go," Lilly said pulling him towards the door leading to their lockers. I took Joe with me.

"So, Joe, how are you and Lilly doing? I noticed the hand holding in the back seat," I said with a smile. He blushed a little.

"We're doing great, thank you very much, and thanks for noticing," he smirked. I laughed in return.

"You really like her don't you?"

"You have no idea! Lilly is amazing, I've never met any other girl like her in my life. She's funny, pretty, smart, athletic, pretty, amazing, perfect," he said. I tried not to laugh.

"Joe do you-"

"Love Lilly? Heck yeah."

_Nick's POV_

I was walking with Lilly to class. Everybody was looking at me like I was crazy, not famous. I'm wondering what kind of reputation Lilly has at this school.

"Um, Lilly," I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Why are they staring at us like we are, uh, well, I don't know, crazy?!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about,"

"Sure you don't. Anyways, I'm gonna take it you and Joe are doing pretty well seeing as all he talks about is you."

"Haha, yeah, he's an amazing guy," she said dazed. "Anyway, how about Miley?"

"What about her?"

"Nicholas Jonas! You know exactly what I'm talking about," she said slamming her locker shut. I closed mine.

"Ok, ok, nothing yet. I just, don't know," she looked at me dumbfounded.

"What do you mean don't know? She like's you too! She told me she liked you. I know she does,"

"Yeah, just, let's go to class." I said walking away. I heard Lilly sigh and follow.

_Joe's POV_

Stupid, dumb, retarded, gay Biology, I hate you. Miss Kunkel was writing something on the board about the human body. Or, something like that.

"Miss Stewart, what's the answer to number 11 please," she said not taking her eyes off the board.

"Miss Kunkel, you told us evens only," she said. Miss Kunkel was going to say something but the bell rang. At that point, I didn't care about Miley; I jumped out of my seat and darted into the hall just wanting to get out of there. Of course me being me ran into somebody-s.

"Oh, sorry," I murmured grabbing my books. I heard an 'oh boy' with a southern accent. It was Miley and by the sounds of it I ran into somebody I didn't want to run into.

"Oh, Ashley, it's, it's, it's Joe Jonas!" some girl with wavy dark hair yelled.

"Hi?" I question to them but looked at Miley. She ran and helped me up.

"Oh, you're friends with Stewart? Seriously Joe, we thought you were better than that," the same girl said like she'd known me since I was three.

"Oh, you two are so funny you know it? Oh Ashley, I heard about your incident with Jason, and I'm sorry you only got as far as you did," she said. I had no clue what she was talking about and I was glad I didn't.

"Ugh," the other girl said. Then the one that did most of the talking spoke up.

"Ya know Miley, why don't you just admit that you can't even get as far as she did?"

"Because I'm not as big of a slut to even consider it." Miley answered in that sly tone. I was officially scared as was everybody else in the hall.

"You didn't just call me a slut?!" the other one, or as I had picked up was Ashley, said.

"Remember, Miley Stewart only dishes the truth,"

"Stewart, we are going to find a secret that will ruin your life! You'll be hated so much you'll fail because the teachers hate you.

"At least I didn't get pregnant!" Miley yelled and then her eyes got wide as did the other two. I knew I was the only one in the school that didn't know what was going on.

"Uh Miley, can we go now?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Yeah we can!" she said running away. I didn't want to know what happened or who got pregnant as a sophomore in this school. In fact, I was afraid my parents put me in some 'School for the Jacked up Wacked up' or something.

We finally reached the cafeteria where we got a decent lunch. It took us five minutes to find Lilly and Nick who were all the way across the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," Nick said when we sat down.

"Hey," Miley said with a smile. I reached under the table and grabbed Lilly's hand. She smiled. Miley wouldn't notice this time seeing she was too busy talking to Nick.

"Hey Lilly," I started to ask.

"Yeah," she said looking at me with a perky look in her eyes.

"Is this stuff edible?" I laughed. Miley and Nick must have heard me because they started laughing too. "No I'm being serious."

"Oh, no it's not." Miley smirked. I gave her one of those ha-ha looks and took a bite of whatever was sitting on my tray. Right after I swallowed I jumped down and 'fainted'. I got back up to see Miley's eyes were wide, but now they had anger.

"Like girlfriend, like boyfriend," she murmured.

"Shut up!" Lilly yelled. She still hasn't let go of my hand. I smiled at the thought.

"Uh, Joe, what's wrong with you?" Nick asked.

"Oh, nothing, uh, just, thinking." What kind of answer was that? Gosh Joe, you idiot.

"Right, so, I'm gonna go," Nick said getting up.

"Ok Nickey-poo, I'll see you later!" I yelled to him as he walked off.

"I have to go too, lunch still has another forty-five minutes so I'm gonna study in the library." Miley said getting up and leaving. I looked at Lilly and she smiled.

"What?" she giggled. I love her giggle. I love the smell of her hair. I love the taste of her lip gloss. I basically love her!

"Nothing, there's just something I really would like to tell you." I did that special Joe smile.

"What would that be Mr. Hot Shot Jonas?" she put her elbow on the table and her chin on the palm of her hand. Her bangs fell in her face. I pushed them back and leaned my head to her ear.

"I think I love you," I whispered.

"I think I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Major fluff I know! But I thought it would be cute and that was a good place to end the chapter so yeah. Later you will find out why they weren't bombarded by fans and everything. **

**And right now I know it's a romance...but around chapter 6 or 7 it's all going to go bam. And there will be a shocker ****you aren't expecting that will change one characters life forever. So please review so you can find that out sooner!**

**Thanks. Spokadotz1.**


	5. Authors Note Please Participate

**Authors Note!!**

**I meant to put this in Chapter 3 but forgot...after each chapter I will have a poll asking what should happen in the next chapter.**

**Pick up to two choices please! You're opinion matters.**

**Thanks So Much.****Spokadotz1.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Ah. I love you reviewers! Thanks for them all. I got home and had like eight on top of the three I already read. Tell all your friends to read the story! I love reviews. ****Haha**

**And If you have any ideas for me you can add me on my ****myspace**** just please make sure you send me a review saying you're adding and ****put your display name in there so I don't deny it!**

**So I'm updating on a Friday night…because I have no plans because all my friends can't go to teen center. I'm pretty upset so this will probably be a sad chapter. Sorry.**

_Miley's POV_

Ugh. I have nothing to do, on a Friday night. This blows!

"And I came here to make you dance tonight, I don't care if I'm a guil-"

"Hello," I quickly answered my phone. I had no clue who it was but I didn't care. They obviously wanted to make plans.

"Hey, Miles it's Lilly,"

"Hey Lilly, I thought you were on a date with Joe,"

"I am, but I'm, quote unquote, in the bathroom. Ok, so I was talking to Nick today in the hallway and I know for sure he likes you! You should totally go out tonight!" she yelled into the phone.

"Oh, ok! Thanks so much Lilly you are the best! Are you sure he'll say yes?"

"Have Joe and I held hands for the past million hours?"

"OMG Lilly I'm going to be going out with Nick Jonas! Bye!" I hung up the phone and quickly dialed Nick's number.

"Hewwo," said Nick's voice that was clearly stuffed with food.

"Hey it's Miley!" I said really perky like.

"Oh, um, hey Miley, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Doing pretty good myself,"

"That's good. Uh, can you meet me at Rico's?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in like, five minutes,"

"Great bye!"

_Lilly's POV_

I was at the best restaurant in Malibu with Joe. It was so romantic! Eeeep.

"So Lilly, are you having a good time. I mean it's not much to me but to you it may be a lot and I just wanted tonight to be special although I have no clue why because-" he was so cute when he was rambling.

"Joe. No matter what, tonight would have been perfect as long as I was spending it with you," I said and he smiled.

"Really?" he blushed! I made Joe Jonas blush. Without making him fall.

"Yes really. Tonight is wonder-" my phone went off. It was a text from Miley. "Hang on one sec, I'll be right back."

_From Miley – I h8 u!_

_RE: Y?_

_RE: U told me Nick would say yes! He got up and walked away._

_RE: Miley I'm sorry but I'm on a date and Joe's waiting I'll be there soon I promise!_

_RE: __Selfish Brat._

_RE: __Betch_

I closed my phone and walked back over to Joe. "I'm sorry, Miley and Nick-" my phone went off again. It was my Miley.

_From M__iley__ – __thought you were coming to help me_

_R__E: thought you hated me_

_RE: __why can't you just not think about yourself for once?!_

_RE: take your own advice honey! I'm on a date. Leave me alone._

I sighed and walked back over to Joe. He was slouching in his chair with an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry, mothers." We started talking and my phone went off again. This time it was Nick. "Joe I'm sorry. It's Miley again. I'll be right back."

_From Nick – __Where are you?!_

_RE: __would you leave me alone!?_

_RE: __no__ where in the heck __are__ you?_

_RE: __I'm not coming. Leave me alone._

_RE: selfish brat. Don't come help your best friend then._

I walked back to the table to find it empty. A waitress looked at me and sighed.

"Miss, I have a message."

"He left didn't he?"

"I'm sorry, he told me to give you this." She handed me a note that said Lilly on it. She smiled sympathetically and walked away.

I quickly read the message and quickly wished I hadn't.

A silent tear rolled down my cheek.

_Miley's POV_

Dinnngggggggggg Donnnnngggggggggggg.

I hate Lilly. I hate Nick! Ugh. This is so not fair. I answered the door to find Lilly standing there crying.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly what's wrong?!" I had to ask. She was my best friend. I should apologize.

"Not now. But, I'm sorry. I should have left the date to help you and I should have told Nick to ask you. I'm so sorry."

"Lilly, it's ok, I was going to apologize too. Why are you crying?"

"Not now Miley. I'm cold and I want to go inside." I led her in and had her take off her coat. She sat on the couch and I gave her a blanket and the remote. I made her some hot chocolate and hot soup. She smiled and took the bowl. I noticed she was watching an episode of George Lopez.

"Lilly, did something happen between Joe and you?" she stared blankly at the screen. It was fifteen minutes before I chose to speak again.

"Lilly,"

"Not now Miley," I noticed another tear roll down her cheek. I got a new text message.

_From Nick – Miley I'm sorry._

_RE: I shouldn't have done that._

_RE: You're right._

_RE: Excuse me __FroBro_

_RE: But I'm glad you did._

_RE: So is that a new answer?_

_RE: Yes and Yes._

_RE: Great. __Gotta go help Lilly._

What Lilly said next I never in a million years would have guessed would be the current event.

"Joe broke up with me."

And something told me it was all my fault.

**LOE IS NOT OVER! I REAPEAT LOE IS NOT OVER! This is just what has to happen because the big BOOM is coming in like...one or two chapters. This is chapter 4****..so**** it will either be chapter 5 or 6. More than likely it will occur next chapter and you'll find everything out in chapter 6. Please don't stop reading .because Loe isn't over yet!**

**Thanks and review! Spokadotz1**


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Reviews are amazing! Ha-ha. So, I'm ready to go on this chapter. I have bad weather coming my way, ironic huh? ****and**** a Pepsi and some peeps so let's get this chapter going!**

_Miley's POV_

"He broke up with you?!" I yelled and stood up. She was nodding her head and I picked up my phone.

"Miley no don't call him! Please," she cried as I dialed the Jonas' home phone.

"Hello?" Joe picked up on the other line. It sounded like he was crying.

"What the hell Joe?!" I yelled into the phone.

"What do you want Miley,"

"I want to know why you broke up with her!"

"Miley stop!" Lilly was yelling trying to get the phone. Joe was crying even harder now **A/N yes Joseph Adam Jonas is crying** and the weather lady on the TV was talking so loudly I had no clue what was going on.

"Miley I didn't want to end it with her but she kept leaving when I about told her I loved her! I thought she was scared and didn't love me back!"

"Joe that's not the truth! She's over here crying!"

"Miley don't tell him that!"

"Let me talk to her," Joe yelled. I heard chaos over at the Jonas' house.

"Ok, Lilly tell him you love him,"

_Lilly's POV_

"Hello?"

"Lilly, I didn't want to end it. I'm so sorry please forgive me. I lo-" the line went dead. I ran to the TV to see what the weather lady was going to say.

"And now to Mary with the weather,"

"Thanks Amber. Tonight Malibu will be experiencing a tornado watch. This means that there are signs of a possible tornado and everybody is cautioned to stay tuned to see if that watch goes to a warning." I ran outside to be pushed down by the wind. It was getting colder, the temperature dropped and I could tell it was raining. I looked up to see pitch black skies which was normal for it being 8 at night but this was crazy. It was looking bad. I ran back into the house.

"Lilly get some water bottles from the garage please! I heard the weather lady call for a watch and my dad and Jackson are out of town. I'm getting snacks and stuff so get the water and I'll run and get some blankets." She said. I nodded and ran outside to the garage. I was almost pushed down again and in the five minutes I'd been in the house I swear the temperature dropped twenty degrees. I grabbed about six bottles of water and a can of the peanut butter and jelly already mixed together. I saw a couple of lunchables so I grabbed them too. I picked up a stray flashlight and ran back into the house.

There was a big box with three blankets at the bottom. Miley ran downstairs with four pillows and a battery powered radio. She put the radio on the side of the box and I put the water bottles next to it. I then put in the lunchables and bread as she got out the lunch meat and put it in there. Next to go in was a bag of Hershey's Kisses, gotta have chocolate, and her video iPod. I put my cell phone in my back pocket as did she. We took the box downstairs with the radio and pillows. I raced back up the stairs and she followed.

_Kevin's POV_

"Nicholas, are the bags packed yet?" my mom asked Nick. There was a tornado watch and we had no phone to call dad.

"Yes, Joe and Frankie took them downstairs." Nick answered. I looked out the window to see all of Mr. Stewarts neighbor's lawn ornaments in Mr. Stewarts yard. He would be ticked.

"Kevin! Get Frankie, Joe, flashlights, and the battery powered radio. A tornado was spotted in a nearby town." Mom yelled as I heard the sirens go off. I ran and grabbed everything I was told to get, including Joe, and ran downstairs.

I hope everything turns out ok.

_Miley's POV_

"Attention! A tornado warning has been issued for Malibu, California. One was spotted in a nearby town and it's supposedly getting worse. Please get to safety as fast as you can." A voice came on over the radio. I yelled for Lilly who was in the bathroom. I went before her just in case.

"Miley, what?" she said tromping down the stairs as the sirens went off. Her eyes got big and watery as I led her to the basement with the box.

Once we got down there I turned on the radio to hear the same warning over and over. I got everything out of the box and put the largest blanket on the floor with the pillows up against the wall. Lilly and I both sat in the little spot in the crawlspace I had made up with blankets over us and all the boxes around. Everything went silent before what sounded like a train went by.

"Tornado…is defiantly…repeat…F5," was the last thing I heard the guy say. I pushed Lilly down and laid down next to her hoping this would end soon. I heard her sobbing so I quickly turned her around.

"Lilly, please calm down, you have to stay calm." I whispered.

"Miley, my mom," she cried.

"I know Lilly, I'm just as scared too, but please stay calm." I was crying now too. I had been through tons of tornadoes in Tennessee and was trying to act like my mom did towards me.

"But Joe, and my mom, what if the-" she stopped when we heard a crash above us. We both cried harder and dug our faces into the pillows.

"Lilly, you are the best friend I could ask for, I love you like a sister," I cried.

"Right back at you Miles," was the last thing spoken. I closed my eyes and sensed her do the same. I don't remember anything after.

**That was short, and very fun to write. The next chapter will be extremely sad and yes I'm saying two people will die. And please note: I don't know if I said Jackson was in college or not, but he's visiting and was with Mr. Stewart.**

**Please review so I know how much you liked this chapter. And yes I meant to focus more on Miley and Lilly's friendship.**


	8. Chapter 6

_Chapter 7_

**You guys have the best author ever! Why you ask?? Well, because I'm giving you this chapter right after the other so you don't have to wait as long!**

**And I know they don't have tornadoes in California.****.but as hoLLywOOdgrrl said****, it is called fanFICTION for a reason.**

**Here we go! And remember…sad.**

_Lilly's POV_

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Why could I hear birds? I quickly reminisced last night and it hit me. It hit me so hard I started crying again. I decided to sit up, and I knew my arm was broken right when I tried pushing myself up. When I finally managed to get my eyes adjusted to the sunlight, I realized how lucky I was to be alive. Everything was destroyed. I was sitting outside when the last thing I remember is being in a crawl space.

I shook Miley to wake her up and make sure she wasn't dead.

"Miley," I whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes and then shut them tightly. Then she bolted them open.

"Lilly we're alive!" she said standing up. When she tried to pull me up by my un-broken arm she couldn't, with either hand. Both of her wrists were broken. We looked across what would have normally been a street and saw a destroyed Jonas house. I managed to get up on my own and we made our way over to the house.

Miley and I both split up as she took where the basement was and I took the bed rooms. I saw a broken picture of Joe and me. I cried even more as I picked up the one section of the picture that was left. Next I went to what would have been Nick's room. All seven guitars were destroyed, I felt so bad. I noticed that his guitar strap was lying next to all the rubble so I picked that up and went on to Kevin's room. I didn't see anything but crushed wood. In Frankie's room all that was left was a cube off of a Rubik-Cube. I put that in my pocket and made my way over to Miley.

"Hey," she said giving me a hug. I returned it and quickly pulled away when I heard someone moan. It sounded like a little boy. I looked not four feet in front of me to see Frankie Jonas' arm emerging it's self from underneath some thrown tiles. I noticed his head was bleeding up in the corner. I pulled all the tiles away and picked him up.

"Lilly," he said in the happiest voice ever.

"Come on, let's find your mom and brothers." I said taking him another three feet when I heard something else. I looked down to see a foot with a black sock on it snaked out from under an unidentified object.

"Oh my gosh! Kevin," I pulled the rubbish away to find him smiling. He was dirty as was Frankie, Miley, and I.

"Kevin!" Miley said giving him a hug. I smiled as he sat up with only bruises.

"Guys I found mom and Nick!" Frankie yelled pointing at a spot. Miley helped Kevin rush over there while I sat down.

"Ya know, you were that close to sitting on my hand," a voice behind me said. I turned around to see Joe hiding under some plaster. He had his hand sticking out on purpose.

"Joe!" I pushed the plaster away and helped him sit up.

"Lilly, I wanted to tell you something on the phone," he said. I noticed he had a lot of cuts on his arm.

"I love you too Joe," I said giving him a kiss. We were both dirty and all scraped up so it reminded me of Transformers. Yeah, random Lilly moment there. I pulled away to get oxygen and noted him smiling.

"I'm glad you do, because I don't know what I would have done if I never would have heard you say that to me. I nodded my head up and down as I felt myself well up with tears again. We all decided to walk around our dead little community when we walked by my house. My eyes welled up with even more water as I walked over to where my basement was. My mom was nowhere. I decided to look in the bathroom and she wasn't there either. I looked where my stairwell would have been and noticed a leg sticking out from underneath a bunch of crap. I fell to the ground and Joe came up next to me. Frankie stayed behind while the others went to where my mom was. Miley turned around with a hurt look on her face.

"Lilly, can I talk to you please," she said walking over to me. Joe helped me up and the three of us excluded ourselves from the group.

"She's dead isn't she," I asked.

"Lilly I'm so sorry," she tried giving me a hug but I shook her off.

"I'm an orphan! They're going to send me away from you guys. Don't let them, promise me that you won't let them." I looked at Joe with pleading eyes and saw that he was crying.

"I can't promise you that Lilly, but I'll try my hardest," he said crying even harder. I fell to the ground again as more tears flowed out. I had no family left in Malibu. My closest family was in Denver and they would be the ones to take me in.

Miley left and Joe sat down next to me. "Lilly, you know I love you, nothing can change that. Not even them taking you away," he comforted me.

"I know, same here but I don't want to leave this school or anything Joe! I don't want to leave my life behind and start over. I have no family or anything. I just,"

"Lilly, look at me look right at me," he said and I did, "nothing changes who you are or who loves you. Both of your parents still love you as do Miley and me."

"I know, I just don't want to leave," I said as he pulled me closer and held onto me. He had his head on top of mine and kissed the top of my head.

"I know beautiful, I know," that's all I needed to hear to regain my strength.

_Miley's POV_

After we got Lilly situated we made our way to the health clinic thing set up down town. I went up to the lady with the pager. Denise, Frankie, and Kevin all left to check in and get Frankie's stitches.

"Hello Miss, who can I page for you?"

"Robby-Ray Stewart please," she nodded and paged him. He had to be here, he couldn't be gone too. Not five minutes later my prayers were answered when he ran up to me and grabbed me in his arms.

"Bud, I thought you were gone,"

"Heather, daddy, Heather's gone," I cried into his chest as he sighed and glanced at Lilly who was getting her arm checked out.

"Any injuries bud?" he said pulling away.

"I think my wrists are broken, both of them."

"Ok, come on bud," he led me to a man who had everything needed to check my wrists. He put a splint on each of my wrists and told me I was free to go. Lilly had gotten her cast done and it was a royal blue.

"Daddy, she's an orphan. I can't picture that being true," I whimpered.

"I know bud, but you know there's nothing we can do," he answered giving me a hug.

"Daddy where's Jackson?!" I yelled pulling away. I already knew the answer when I saw his eyes.

"Bud, Jackson was thrown out of the ditch about a half a mile. He didn't make it Miles," I cried even more and shook my head. He was dead, no, he couldn't be.

"Daddy, not Jackson, please don't let it be our Jackson!" he gave me a sympathetic look. I walked over to Nick, Joe, and Lilly.

"Hey Miley, what's wrong?"

"He's dead. Jackson's dead," I cried even more. Nick gave me a hug as Lilly cried again. Everything was falling apart. I pulled away from Nick and ran to the beach.

"It's just too hard to watch it all, slowly fade away," I sang as I laid back in the one bit of sand there was. The rest of the beach was covered with tree limbs and stuff from Rico's. I cried some more at the thought of getting Jackson fired and then re-hired.

I need to call Oliver. I pulled my phone out right as it was ringing.

"Hello," I asked.

"Miley, I just heard! Is everybody ok?!" Oliver asked through the phone.

"No Oliver, nothings ok." I felt my eyes well up again.

"Tell me what happened," he said.

"Oliver, Jacksons, Jacksons, Jacksons dead," I softly cried into the phone.

"Miley I'm so sorry." He sympathetically said through the phone.

"Lilly's an orphan,"

"What?!"

"Heather was killed too. Lilly is more than likely being sent to Denver. Oliver, she basically has no family,"

"Miley, tell her how much I miss her and feel for her please. I have to go but tell everybody I say hi." He said.

"Ok, bye Oliver."

"Bye Miley," he said as I clicked my phone shut.

"Watch it all, slowly fade away," I sang again. More tears flowed as I watched the calm ocean sit there un harmed. I wondered how it always managed to be safe and un touched and yet everything near it was destroyed and wrecked.

I thought about how Jackson was with mom and how they were showing Heather everything. At least three people were happy. I wonder if I'll ever be truly happy, but then, what is true happiness? Is it having all your friends and family with you, or is it just living life and taking what comes your way? Does happiness even exist?

And the answer to all of these questions is yes. True happiness is having all your friends and family with you and living life and taking what comes your way. So I guess it does exist, but, have I ever really had true happiness? Could someone have true happiness their whole life?

No. And that's when I came to the conclusion that there will be no more Hannah Montana. I am truly happy without that so why bother? I don't need to be Hannah if it's just getting in the way of me being happy.

There will be no more Hannah Montana, ever. But can I do that?

**Ok. So I cried a lot during this chapter and I really like the end. I was thinking about this not that long ago so I wanted to configure it in.**

**Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 7

_Chapter 8_

**Wow you guys, reviews were amazing! I went back and I decided I'm going to do a review thing for the people who reviewed the last chapter. I'll probably do this every eight chapters too.**

Pink.lemonade.89 – I really don't have any clue how to answer your questions without giving anything away! There's going to be tons of things going on after this chapter which will probably be very short.

JBLOVE3792 – thanks about the very deep part. I tried my hardest! Haha.

iNeViTaBlEjObRoLoVeR – thanks for the review and thanks on the comment. I'm glad you like the story.

Snowstardreams – I know how you feel. Everything will fall into place trust me…there's going to be hardships though so the plot won't die.

MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 – once again, I can't think of a way to reply to your review without giving something away! Am I that obvious? Lol. Thanks for the review.

Reviewer56 – yes I agree. Sad but interesting. Thanks for the review.

xomgnowayx – thanks for reviewing!

IplayedInTraffic – Yeah, I kinda made Lilly's mom a bit obvious, but Jackson was a spur of the moment thing. It will fit into the plot though.

**Thanks for reviewing! ****Now for chapter 8.**** Oh, it's the next day too.**

_Lilly's POV_

Today's the day the adoption agencies coming to pick me up. They told me they have bad news but all I thought was what could be worse than leaving Malibu behind.

"Lilly, Mr. Stephen is here," Mr. Stewart came and got me from the beach. He and Miley were getting on a plane tonight to stay back in Tennessee until this mess is cleaned up. Their expecting about a month seeing as it was really only our community that got the worst of it. There were two tornadoes that came through.

I grabbed my bag and walked the long walk to the black Mercedes. The movies didn't lie with these government people. The Jo Bro's and Miley were lined up in a row. Kevin was the first one. I gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you Lilly, stay strong." He whispered as I nodded my head. He put his lucky guitar pick in my front pocket. I could tell.

Nick was next. I gave him a quick hug and he pulled away fast. "Now listen Truscott, I'll come out there whenever I can to show you my guitar hero skills have improved." He said laughing. I smiled and gave him another quick hug before reaching Miley.

"I'll miss you," I cried into the hug.

"I'll never forget you," she replied.

"Keep in touch,"

"Most def," she released and smiled once more. I reached Joe who was crying for the millionth time in the past three days.

"I love you so much," he cried into the hug.

"Me too, I'll never forget you."

"I'll come get you, give me a year and I will I promise."

"I'll wait forever if I have too," I said smiling.

"Thought you weren't into the whole romance thing." He said pushing my bangs back revealing my red puffy eyes.

"I'm speaking the truth not acting like some actress." I laughed as he leaned in. I felt the same sparks as I always had. I deepened the kiss and he pulled away for oxygen.

"Let's go Lilly," Mr. Stuffin or something like that said. Joe gave me one last kiss as Miley gave me one last hug. Then there was a big group hug before I was literally drug to the car.

_At the Orphanage – St. Louis IL._

"Ah, Ms. Livingston," Mr. Slumping or whatever said to some skinny lady who looked really snobby.

"Alec, is this Miss Truscott?" she had her nose sticking up in the air. I mean come on, who does that anymore?!

"Yes it is mam, you want me to take her to the room?"

"Yes Alec, oh, and explain the rules," she said with a sly smile as I was pushed up the stairs by Alec. I was afraid at this point and I missed the Stewarts' and the Jonas'. I didn't like it here already and everybody was in uniform. **I want to add this…yeah I know the places aren't really like this, but like said earlier…it's fanFICTION! So continue with the story now please. **I heard crying from behind a door as I was shoved into the room across the hall.

"Alright Miss, here's the deal, no phones, no chit chat. Don't be late for classes and at dinner no talking." He exited the room leaving me with my teal bag.

"This is a crappy place, can't believe this is where they sent me," I murmured under my breath.

"Excuse me," somebody said. I turned around to see a little girl in a green skirt with green knee highs and black flats. She had a white shirt on and a matching green jacket with HC written on the side. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had a silver bow in.

"Hi," I said giving her a look.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Hannah," I almost cried at the name. It made me think of Miley.

"Hi, I'm Lilly," I stuck out my hand and she shook it. "I'm 15, how old are you?"

"7, but my birthday's in a week! I'm going to be 8," she smiled. I smiled back but that fell quick when I heard Ms. Livingston yell up the stairs.

"Girls, room checks! You better be alone!" I looked at Hannah who's eyes were big. She started crying and ran out into the hall. I heard a door slam shut and I knew that she had something against the Liver. Oh, Truscott did it again!

"Miss Truscott," the Liver said opening my door, "I see you're unpacking and alone. Good, I'll see you at dinner, dress nice." She exited slamming the door shut. When her heels clacked down the stairs I heard Hannah enter again.

"She scares me," I saw she was crying. I gave her a hug and told her how I got the Liver's new nickname. She laughed and asked me if I wanted to hear her sing.

"I'd love to, but I have to get unpacked." I said as she started pulling things out of my suitcase.

"I'll help then! We can be best friends, wanna be best friends?" she asked taking out a t-shirt Miley made me.

"I'd love to," she smiled and tossed me the shirt. About five minutes later she gasped. "What happened?"

"You got Hannah Montana's autograph?! I love her. I've always wanted to meet her, but I'm stuck here instead. Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's really awesome." I said pushing my bags under the bed and hanging up the last shirt.

_"With a new attitude everything can change, make it how you want it to be, staying __mad why do that give yourself a break, laugh about it and you'll see,"_ Hannah had an amazing voice!

"Hannah, that was amazing," I gave her a hug.

"Thanks, nobody else cares about me, I'm glad I met you Lilly. Ok, now I have to go get ready for dinner, I'll save you a seat next to me!" she ran out the door and I knew that I had yet another best friend.

I smiled at the thought and quickly got ready for dinner.

**Ok, I know I said I'd never do this again, but the next chapter is going to have to be a week later or this story is going to take way to many chapters and they will be wasted on nothing. ****So next chapter is going to be a week later.**

**Now, I started writing this chapter and then I got more reviews so I'm going to add them here.**

talkingCinematic – yeah. It was pretty sad. Thanks for the review.

hoLLywOOdgrrl – yes, yikes! Haha. Thanks for the review.

**Thanks to everybody for the reviews! Please review again on this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**Oops,** **I put chapter 8 as the last chapter. Sorry guys, but this one's chapter 8. ****Haha.**

_Lilly's POV_

"Miss Truscott, what is the formula for the circumference of a circle?" Mr. Jones asked me.

"It's pie times diameter sir," needless to say, I was getting use to this place. My first week was not as bad as I intended. The teachers weren't as mean as the Liver and Alec were, and Hannah and I were really close.

"Very good, oh, and somebody's here to see you," he pointed to the door. I nodded my head and stood up to walk out the door.

"Good luck Lillian," Claire, one of my classmates, said as I walked out the door.

"Clarice shut your mouth!" Mr. Jones yelled asking her the formula for the area of a triangle. I laughed and stepped out into the hallway, my shoes making some squeaky sound on the hardwood floor like they always did. The place was really dark, especially during night but it was still dark during the day.

"Miss Lillian, a man by the name of Hobby Cay would like to see you," one of the French teachers said directing me towards the visiting center. I looked to my left to see Hannah shoved out of her classroom by Ms. Topplenose. She looked at me with puffy red eyes and before I knew it she was by my side. The French lady didn't notice, that's how small she was.

We reached a man with a long coat and a brimmed hat on when the teacher just disappeared. Hannah held onto my leg as I cocked my head to the side.

"Hello Lillian," the man said sticking out his hand. I'd never seen this man before in my life.

"Hello, uh, er," he sensed my difficulty and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, you know who I am but I can't tell you here," there was a policy about if you knew the person you couldn't talk to them. Cameras stalked the hall to secure that rule was put into place.

Ms. Livingston ran over and shook the man's hand and then led us to her office. Hannah was still un-noticed.

"Mr. Bulverde," Ms. Livingston said to the man, "I hear you would like to adopt Lillian. Very wise choice." She smiled slyly. She hated me and wanted me out of that house. Hannah sat under the chair as I crossed my legs still wondering who this man was.

"Yes, that's the plan madam," I still couldn't see the man's face and it was really starting to tick me off.

"Alright, I'll go collect her belongings and she'll pack her bag," I looked under the chair to see Hannah crying. I was her only friend and if I left god only knows what they'd do to her. She had been here since she was born and it was time she got out.

"I'm not going anywhere without Hannah," I stood up and looked the Liver in the eyes. She got the look of devastation on her face as the man spoke.

"Who's Hannah?"

"Hannah's my best friend in this house sir, she's eight years old and if you don't want her then you don't want me." He sighed and looked at Ms. Livingston.

"How is this Hannah?"

"She's been very well behaved ever since Lilly got here. They've been inseparable as you can see." She smiled and then threw daggers at me.

"If that's what it takes to get this here girl then I'll do it." I was kinda creped out seeing as this guy wanted me. Hannah and I were shooed off to our rooms to pack as 'the man' did the paperwork. I packed all of Hannah's things for her and put her backpack on my back. She looked scared.

I shrugged off the feeling and made my way to my room to pack. Hannah played with her Hannah doll as I carefully and slowly packed my clothes. I looked at Hannah who was crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, no matter what I'll always be by your side ok?"

"Ok, sis." I looked at her funny and her tears went away.

"What?"

"If we're being adopted by the same daddy, then we both are sisters to each other. And sisters are always by each others side like you said you'd be by mine." She smiled and ran over to zip my bags. She then ran over to the door laughing. "Are you coming or not silly?"

"Who are you calling silly you silly!" she laughed as I grabbed my bags and went after her. She was laughing as she ran down the stairs. I met her at the bottom. "Silly," she laughed even more and I gave her a hug.

"Sisters," I smiled.

"Totally," I laughed as Ms. Livingston came over with the man.

"Alright girls," she said straightening our jackets, "keep in touch and I'll miss you both." As we walked out the door, for the first time I believed what she's said.

At the airport I was the first to speak. "Ok, now can you tell us who you are?!" I was anticipating as Hannah begged me to pick her up. I did as I was asked cause I'm an awesome sister like that.

"Well Lilly," OMG! I can't believe it. "Mr. Stewart is your new daddy he took of the hat and coat and threw them away.

"Hannah! This is Robby-Ray, your new daddy." He grabbed her from me and they both smiled. I laughed at how stupid I was not to realize it would be him.

"So chickadee, wanna learn about your new family?"

"Totally," all three of us laughed as we boarded our plane. Once on there she started shooting questions.

"Do I have another sister?!"

"You sure do, her name is Miley,"

"And we have a big secret to tell you that you can't tell anybody when we get back to the house ok?" I asked putting a finger to my lips.

"Ok, who else, a mommy? How about a brother?" Robby's face fell.

"Uhm, Hannah sweetie, Robby's wife died a while ago and Jackson, he would have been your brother, died about a week and a half ago." She actually cried when she heard that. She gave Robby a hug and he smiled.

"Now," she said pulling away from him and he sat up straight again, "lets sleep!"

Next thing I knew we were in Malibu on the car ride home. I was excited. **Pretend Malibu's been fixed please! Thanks. **

"Uhm, dad?" I kinda asked.

"Yeah Lils?"

"Do Miley, Kevin, Nick, and Joe know about this?"

"Nope, none of them do. They all thought I went to Tennessee for something." I smiled.

"They will def be in for a shock." I said giving Hannah a high five.

**You guys are def getting more but I'm saying this now, after this chapter I might not update for a while that's why I'm making this extra long. And I know I'm moving fast on this but I just want to get everything back to normal so something else can happen.**

_At the house._

Miley was down at the beach with Kevin, Joe, and her boy friend Nick. I knew I wasn't wrong. I helped Hannah unpack, she and I would be sharing the guest bedroom. Robby and Miley didn't want to clear out anything in Jacksons room yet. I didn't blame them. They had completely put what was left of Jackson's room back in there.

I heard the door open.

"Hey bud, hey boys." Mr. Stewart practically yelled. I told Hannah that if she was coming with me she had to be extra quiet. We stayed at the end of the stairs hidden from the five. The four of them were sitting at the bar.

"Daddy, we miss Lilly, can we go visit her _please_?!" Miley practically jumped up and down. Joe gave his puppy dog eyes.

"No, we can't. I'm sorry bud, but her orphanage won't allow it." I smiled at the thought of how true that was. So, I guess he wasn't lying. Mr. Stewart was going to give us a cue as to when to come out. Hannah was to go first and I was to follow for the next cue.

"So, what errands did you to in Tennessee Mr. Stewart?" Nick asked.

"Well, I picked a _little something up_," he said rubbing his nose. That was Hannah's cue. She quietly went up the stairs and ran back down causing a loud noise. She had on her black sweats and a pink t-shirt.

"Hello," she said running over to a bar-stool and hopping up on it. I had to hold back my laughter as my four friends all cocked their head to the left at the same time.

"Uhm Mr. Stewart, who's this?" Joe asked.

"Boys and bud, this is Hannah. She's new to our family." Hannah smiled and ran over to Joe.

"Hi Joe, I'm Hannah. Hi Miley, I'm Hannah. Hi Nick, I'm Hannah. Hi Kevin, I'm Hannah." She smiled and ran back over to Mr. Stewart. He smiled.

"Awh, well aren't you a cute little thing." Miley said waving. About five minutes later I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. I heard Mr. Stewart say my cue next.

"Well look, if it ain't a cute little birdie." He pointed out the window, as I looked around the corner I saw all four of them go look out the window. Hannah was waving a hand. In my blue Hollister sweat outfit, I quickly went and sat in a stool. Nick and Kevin turned around and I put a finger to my lips as they gave me a hug and sat by me. Mr. Stewart was stalling with the other two. Hannah came and sat next to me.

Finally Miley and Joe turned around and both of their faces changed from annoyance to happiness.

"Lilly, oh my gosh, Lilly!" Miley said giving me a hug. She was crying happy tears. "Lilly you're actually here! For like, ever!" she said as Joe cleared his throat asking for a turn. I looked at him and he looked at me as Miley backed off for a bit. I ran out the door down to the beach and I heard Joe chase after me. I hid under the deck as Joe stopped in front of it.

I ran up behind him as he turned around. I jumped and gave him a hug wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe you seriously waited for me." I laughed as he pushed me back. I smiled when he gave one of his crooked smiles.

"I miss this." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, well I miss this." I gave him a kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck again. He put his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much," I said pulling away.

"Yeah, well I love you more!" he stuck his tongue out at me as I did the same. He kissed me again before leading me back inside to find the others laughing at one of Hannah's jokes.

"Do you think it's time we told them all," I asked. Did I mention not even the Jo-Bro's knew Miley's secret? Yeah well, they don't.

"I do," Miley said leading everybody upstairs.

"Hannah, remember I told you to not tell anybody ok? Same for you Joseph," I smirked.

"Lilly do you like him?" she whispered.

"Yeah, a lot, but don't tell him ok?"

"Ok." She laughed thinking we had a secret. I'm very happy to be back in Malibu. Especially with Hannah.

"Ok," Miley said opening her closet. "Nobody outside of this house hears about this got it?" she said towards mostly Joe.

"I got it, I got it!" he said. I laughed as she gave me the Miley death glare.

"Now, why are we in your closet?" Nick asked pointing towards a sparkly shirt that Hannah wore once.

"Did you know Hannah Montana wore this same shirt Miley?!" Hannah said grabbing it.

"Yeah, isn't that cool?" Hannah nodded. Miley bent down and told her something else and by Hannah's reaction it was the secret. "Isn't that even cooler?"

"Yeah!" she said screaming and running back to me.

"Because, Nick, behind my closet, is my closet!" she said opening the Hannah closet.

"Holly Hannah Montana," Nick said.

"Oh my Jonas," Joe followed.

"You're Hannah-eh Ontana-Ma?" Kevin asked shocked.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled biting her lip as Nick quickly kissed her before Robby saw. Hannah whispered something in Joes ear and pointed to me. I knew it was our 'secret.'

"Lilly can I talk to you?" he said very sternly. Miley looked concerned and gave me the 'Oh no, I'm so sorry' look. I followed Joe into the hall.

"I hear from a very reliable source that you like me, a lot." Joe said laughing.

"And what if I do Mr. Jonas?" I said smirking.

"I may have to ask you to be Mrs. Jonas." He got really serious as I jerked my head and faced him.

"Say what?"

"I was going to go get you next week, and ask you, but I'd rather do that now. And we don't have to get married right away, I mean you're like, 17 and I'm 19, but I'll wait another year just say-"

"Yes."

"Yeah, so can you say it?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"I that a yes I'll marry you or a yes I can say yes?"

"Both," I whispered in his ear as he moved his head to kiss me. I was glad to be a Mrs. Jonas.

After all, it is the best name to have, but in my case, in more than one way.

**Wow, the marriage thing was totally last minute after I read goldenliz32485's review. ****Haha.**** Please give me feedback on this please!**

**Oh, and this chapter is ****2,359**** words and 6 pag****es long on Microsoft Word! Personal best.**


End file.
